She's A Genius
by voodoobaby
Summary: Amee and Sakura; two completely normal girls go for vacation before college. They never expected extraordinary things to happen, did they? Gaa/OC, Sasu/Saku, Neji/Ten, Naru/Hina, Kiba/OC T for some language and teen stuff.


_**She's A Genius**_

**Okay, so I'll give you a few descriptions here, and make something up to you. Suna, in this story, is a pretty little tourist-town somewhere in the world – I'm lazy like that. Konoha is a normal city, and is currently where Amee and Sakura lives. Just so you won't get confused – but it's an AU story after all, I'm just toying with the awesome characters. Which means, nothing here is mine. Except the plot. **

_**Pairings:**_** Amee(OC)/Gaara, Sakura/Sasuke, Hinata/Naruto, Lyra(OC)/Kiba, Temari/Shikamaru, Tenten/Neji. Eventually some other couples I won't tell now, or just forgot at the moment. Not much Ino, because I don't like her. Enough said. On with the story!**

********

_Amee POV_

My best friend were dressed in comfortable jeans for a change as she walked down the stairs. With a small bag dragged behind her and car keys in her hand, she grinned wide at me. Sakura is possibly the only friend of mine here – at least only _real_ friend. And let me tell you, that forcing me to go to Suna for one whole month before college, is possibly the best idea she have ever had.

Sakura have been my friend since eight grade when I first moved to town. It was at that state I was a moody teenager with colored hair and unicorn-print on my t-shirts. Sakura was, however, the first one to ever talk to me on my first day. Her first words were, "you look like everyone else," and then she pushed me into the school's swimming pool – we've been best friends ever since. With her funny, caring personality and pink hair she have managed to get me brainwashed. I'm stuck in her little Sakura-world, and there's no way in heaven or hell I'm going out of there. She's still a little teen inside her, and I think that's one of those things I love about her. Sakura is actually afraid of growing up.

This, of course, have smitten over to her love life. It's not that no one really likes her – I think everyone does, actually. She's got lots of boys hanging after her, but even though she's flirting, she never gets into relationships. Sakura got really weird when I for once got a boyfriend, and I do believe that's one of the deadly sins' fault – jealousy. She have no right to be though, she could easily have everyone wrapped around her finger.

I, for my sake, have no intention getting into a relationship again. At least not in the closest future, last time was way too much for me. We went all the way (yes, _there_), and then we broke up. No magic, no happy ending. Flirt, kiss, fuck – and then _svoosj_ – sayonara, love. A trip to Suna is however one of those things that would help my mood right now. Sakura have recently been back to her bubbly self, and dragged me along to this. It's not like I complain now, but I had my doubts in the beginning. I'm not really your average beach-bunny, and unfortunately, the small town is nothing _but _sand. Thankfully there's also lots of shopping there.

Sakura had been ready for this trip for _weeks_, and to see her stay there, in her cozy jeans and _W.E.S.C. _t-shirt, almost made me explode of excitement. "Okay Amee, are you ready or what?" My friend had the biggest grin on her face – I'm sure I mirrored her actions as I nodded.

"Mother!" I yelled through the house. "We are leaving now!" There was a thud from the kitchen, and my mother came running over with my little sister Mia on her hip. She gave me an awkward hug, and I felt Mia's small fingers twine around the edge of my jumper. I loved my little sister, she was very special to me. She had an extreme doll-fascination, and I was often forced into playing with her. But what else would you expect for a 5-year old?

"Now, Sakura, I expect you to take good care of my little angel while you're in Suna," scolded my mother playfully, pinching my best friend's cheeks. I slapped my forehead – mother could be annoying at times. "And Amee, remember to bring something nice back to Mia. You know what she'll like." I looked at my little sister, who grinned toothless. "Sure mom," I replied, hugging them both. "C'mon Sakura, let's get out of here!"

My friend yelped of happiness, and practically ran for the front door. I sprinted after her, three bags in tow. Outside stood Sakura's little car, hopefully with enough space for all our luggage. We pressed in our suitcases, sat ourselves inside, and Sakura started the engine for us to travel to Suna.

Sakura had planned for this trip for months. As a little kid, she had travelled to Suna every weekend to meet with her father. When he moved back to Konoha, she couldn't stop herself for missing the place, and that's where she got the idea. Also, she saved a lot of money by knowing one of the old ladies in town, who had offered us to stay at her house with her grandson. [**A/N: Guess who, guess who…**] Of course we accepted, it was a great deal.

With blasting music on the speakers, we arrived Suna about five hours later. It was a long ride, and now was the trickier question; how the hell to find this old woman's house. Sakura, being impatient as always, stopped at a nearby grocery store. We walked inside to speak with the cashier, a bored-looking young man with spiky, dark hair in a ponytail. "Hey!" cheered Sakura.

The guy looked up from his magazine, and narrowed his eyes. "Troublesome women." Sakura however, chose to ignore this statement an threw him a sickly sweet smile. "Hi, I'm Sakura, this is Amee. We are on vacation here in Suna, and are living with Chiyo. Do you know where she lives?"

I swear I heard him mutter something about 'troublesome' again, before he turned his head around. "Yeah, whatever. She lives inside town, a few blocks away from here. On the top of her own toyshop – you won't miss it." He still looked extremely bored. "Now go away, you are wasting my precious time. You're troublesome." I literally _heard_ Sakura roll her eyes as she grabbed my arm and forced me out of the shop.

Inside the car again, we drove into town in dull pace. We looked at every single house we passed to see if something reminded us about a toyshop. "That guy said we wouldn't miss it," I pointed out. Sakura gritted her teeth – she was an impatient person – and suddenly her eyes lit up. "There!" she shouted enthusiastically. I snapped my head in the direction she pointed at, wondering why the hell we had been driving this slow. It _was _impossible not to see.

The building was in light blue wood, with a huge rainbow-colored sign on. "Definitively our place," assured Sakura seriously, nodding her head. I raised one eyebrow, staring at the 'Chiyo's Toys'-sign.

"No kidding."

Sakura shot me a death glare and opened the door. We walked to the entrance of the shop with our bags in tow. A soft bell rang when we opened the door, and I swear I was blinded by the many colors on the walls. Behind the counter stood an old lady with silver hair, making a puppet. Seems like this woman makes the toys herself.

Chiyo looked up when we entered, a small smile on her lips. "Good morning girls, may I help you?" she asked gently.

"Yeah!" Sakura smiled. "I'm Sakura, this is Amee – we are supposed to live here, remember?" She grinned wide, slightly dancing on the spot. Chiyo gasped, walking over to give us both a hug. I felt welcomed at least.

"Welcome, welcome!" smiled Chiyo, eyeing us both up and down. "Such beautiful young women. Now, my grandson should be home by any minute; he's six, you will love him." She nodded her head seriously. "But let's get your stuff upstairs girls, I have this pretty little room I'm sure you'll enjoy." We followed the old lady through a door in the back of the store and up a couple of stairs to a cozy little apartment.

Our room were cozy, very blue. Very much blue. Me and Sakura were packing out when a six-year old little kid stumbled in. He had red hair and brown-red eyes, and he was so _cute_. "Gran!" he whimpered loudly. "There's two strangers in the guestroom!" We heard Chiyo's footsteps, and she came smiling into the room. The little boy however, was nearly crying.

"Sasori, they aren't dangerous. They will live with us during vacation!" [**You guessed it? :D**] Chiyo gave her scared grandson a genuine smile and patted his shoulder. Little Sasori pouted and looked up at us, clinging the little doll in his hand to his chest. "They look _weird_."

And then he sped out of the room. "How adorable!" Sakura whined.

---------

**Aw, I just felt like making Sasori an innocent little child, because I just **_**love**_** him! *hugs* Now, if you enjoyed my story, I would like some reviews! But please don't insult my grammar – I do this for fun, and to test my English (really Norwegian, *hint, hint*). I promise you, next chapter Amee and Sakura will meet a couple of more people. What do you think of them in this story anyways? **

**Loves,**

**Mia**

_**PS: **_**Yes, I named Amee's little sister after myself, ha-ha! **


End file.
